End of the Line
by SinfullyMadex
Summary: What if death forgot one person? One person that survived Flight 180, the Route 23 pile up, the rollercoaster crash AND the speedway accidents What happens when she realizes that she has premonitions too? Contains FD4 spoilers.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N:** Holler! I just wanna say sorry to all my wrestling peeps. Hehe. This is my fic for Final Destination and I'm super excited. I just saw the fourth movie today in 3D and I loved it. This contains spoilers, sorry. Read. Review. And, above all, ENJOY! Peace and love!  
**NO OWNAGE:** I don't own the movies or Hunt Wynorski. **OWNAGE:** I own Lyla and other OCs I may feature.

* * *

My name is Lyla Valentine and I'm a survivor.

_No_, not a survivor of cancer or anything like that. But, I am a survivor of death. I can't tell you how many times I've narrowly escaped some horrific accident. Don't believe me? Fine. It all started when I was twelve. My parents had divorced a few years back and I'd kinda rebelled. My dad got sick of me and intended on sending me to live in France with my mother. Oh, it was so nice of him to send a scared twelve year old on a plane to another country all by herself. Whatever. It wasn't a big deal to me. I didn't wanna go, but I kinda had no choice.

I remember Alex Browning and the high school class from Mount Abraham. I'd watching intently as he freaked out and a group of students were removed from the plane. Being the inquisitive girl that I am, I followed. Hey, I was hoping to see a fight. Just when Alex and that Carter Horton guy were about to brawl, the windows shattered. I was knocked to the ground by the explosion, but when I looked up, I couldn't believe my eyes. The plane had exploded just like he said it would. My dad apologized hundreds of times for putting me on the plane alone. But, I didn't fully understand what I'd gotten myself into at the time.

A year later, things got weird again. I could feel it. Something was off. But, my brother insisted that I go with him to our cousin's house. Things got a little weird when we got onto Route 23. Kimberly Corman had purposely stopped traffic, blocking the road with her car. My brother was livid. He was screaming and yelling, banging his fists against the steering wheel. I offered to go see what was going on, hoping that he'd calm down. I managed to get a hold of a man named Rory, asking him what'd happened. Before he could answer, I found answer. I saw the logs flying off the truck and I felt my heart stop as one impaled my brother. Rory tackled me to the ground as some of the flaming debris tried to take my head off. I never forgave myself for my brother's death.

Oh, but things get better.

I went to McKinley High and survived all four years without any tragedy. Until the senior trip. I don't even know why I went. I'm not a fan of amusement parks, but I figured I'd be brave and go on The Devil's Flight (I _hate_ rollercoasters). I sat in the second to last row, knowing that I'd freak if I saw the tracks. Wendy and Kevin sat behind me and all I could hear was her freak out. Yeah, that didn't exactly ease _my_ fears. I lost it when Wendy started claiming that the rollercoaster would crash. As soon as the restraints were opened, I ran out of there. When the rollercoaster actually crashed, I started believing that death was still after me.

Hunt Wynorski is the reason I'm in this predicament now. We dated our freshman and sophomore years of college. I broke up with him when I found him cheating on me with some brunette named Janet Cunningham. This led to the two of us becoming bloodthirsty enemies. I couldn't help but still harbor feelings for Hunt. We're graduating college soon and I wanted to patch things up with him. So I followed him to McKinley Speedway. Well, I was going there anyway. Racing is something that has always fascinated me.

I sat a few rows back from Hunt and his friends. It wasn't the time to talk to him. I'd decided on finding him after the race. I'd been so focused on the race that I didn't hear Hunt's friend Nick yelling about a crash. It was only when I saw them running that I followed. I locked eyes with Hunt when we made it outside. Before I could say anything, some girl was killed after a tire hit her. I didn't see Hunt for a while after that. But, I wanted to. I figured he'd go to same place he always goes to when he wants to get laid: the pool. He's fighting with some little kid that squirted him with a water gun. Same old Hunt. Everyone says he's an insensitive dick, but he's not like that with me.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything I just watched. He ended up dropping his lucky coin into the pool and dove right in after it. What a surprise. Except not. But, something went wrong. The pool started draining and Hunt was being sucked down to the bottom of the pool. That's when I did the stupidest thing I've ever done: I jumped into after him. I still don't know how I did it, but I held onto the ledge and reached for his hand. I pulled him out of the pool, my heart racing. I still couldn't believe that this was happing again. I demanded that Hunt and I went to someplace to talk and that's where things take another twist. Talking in the Death by Caffeine café.

"You saved me," Hunt says in disbelief.

"You're welcome," I smile.

So we talk. Hunt explains about Nick's premonition and how everyone kept dying after they escaped. It's not the first I've heard this kind of story. Hunt tells me that he has to find Nick, Janet and Lori. Something tells me this won't end well. After using my Blackberry, he says that he couldn't get in touch with any of them. We managed to find them at the Mall Cinema, alive thankfully. But, weeks later, things don't go so well. Hunt and I were supposed to meet the trio at a diner to celebrate, but we…uh…got a little distracted. It was too late by the time we got there. A truck had swerved to hit a scaffolding, crushing Nick, Lori and Janet in the process.

That brings us to now. Hunt and I are on our way to the memorial service. Something tells me that this is just the beginning of something horrible. For now, Hunt and I are the final two. That doesn't exactly made of feel at ease. Something's off. I can feel it. Hunt says I'm being paranoid. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked this. Review!


	2. Chapter 2: It's Not Over

**A/N:** Holler, peeps! So I'm really loving this story. I'm hoping that more people in this section enjoy it, but whatever. Much love to **Dares to Move, XtremeMNCowgirl and fd-hp-ECluvr** for their reviews. You guys made me smile. Read. Review. But, above all, ENJOY! Peace and love!

* * *

Lyla kept her head down as she held Hunt's hand, snuggling close to him. It felt weird being at the memorial knowing that she and Hunt could've died too. Why were they saved? It wasn't just that they'd run into traffic. There had been too much traffic for it to only be a coincidence. Even Hunt had to see that. It was just too weird. Lyla wasn't going to mention any of it. That would only make it all real. She jumped when Hunt gripped her hand tighter.

"Are you okay?" Hunt whispered in her ear.

"Yeah," Lyla lied. "I'll be fine."

It was an obvious lie and she was sure that he could tell. But, bringing up her feelings about death still being after them wasn't something she wanted to do. All she wanted to do was get through this memorial and then just go home. Lyla knew Hunt must've felt so terrible. If it hadn't been for her, he would've died as well. Her head rested against his shoulder, that ominous feeling creeping up on her again. Hunt's hand trailed down her exposed back making her chills worse.

Hunt turned to face Lyla, holding her face in his hands. Her eyes were focused on the floor, but he could still see the worry. Something was bothering her. Whatever it was, she wouldn't tell him. She wouldn't say a word. Lyla finally looked up at him, forcing a smile. She knew he didn't believe that she was okay. But, it was worth a shot. Hunt grabbed Lyla by the hand, leading her away from the memorial. She was going to talk to him whether she liked it or not.

"Lyla, tell me what's wrong," Hunt demanded.

"I just have a bad feeling about being here," Lyla whispered.

"Did you see something?"

"No, no. It's just a feeling."

Lyla rested her head against Hunt's chest, closing her eyes for a few minutes. When she opened her eyes again, she felt a little more at ease. Not completely at ease, but enough to head back into the memorial. Nothing was going to happen to them. Hunt was right. This was all just in her head. She and Hunt kept to themselves in the back of the memorial as Lyla didn't want to draw attention to herself. If something did happen, she didn't want anyone else to be hurt because of her.

In the front of the memorial sat Marissa, Dana, Rebekah and Kat. Behind them was Jimmy, Sully, Chris and Adam. It was so pathetic to Lyla that she and Hunt couldn't face their own friends. Dana locked eyes with Hunt for a moment, but he quickly looked away. If Lyla was right, then that meant their friends were in danger. He couldn't let that happen. He was sure that Lyla felt the same way. Their friends were too important to put in danger. Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned. Dana started making her way over, stopping when she was in front of Hunt.

"I'm sorry for what happened," Dana whispered. "I know how close you and Nick were."

"Thanks," Hunt replied.

Lyla took another glance at her friends. Kat was sitting with her boyfriend Chris as he toyed with her massive green curls. Rebekah was resting in Adam's arms, still shook up by the death of her sister Lori. Marissa was sitting in between Jimmy and Sully, watching the Lyla and Hunt. If her fears were confirmed, they'd all be in danger. Yet she still wanted to go over and to talk to her friends like everything was perfect. Well, she could pretend, right? Lyla ducked her gaze as Dana turned to face her. She couldn't let her best friend see the fear in her eyes.

"Is this how it's gonna be now?" Dana asked. "You're just gonna ignore us?"

"For Christ's sake, Day, I saw people _die_!" Lyla snapped. "You cant un-see something like that!"

"You know that we'd be there for you no matter what."

"You don't understand."

Lyla hated pushing her friends away. She really did. But, if she were tell them that she thought Death was after her, they'd think she was insane. Hell, half the time _she _thought she was crazy. She felt Hunt put a hand on her shoulder and she eased up a bit. Yelling at Dana wasn't going to solve her problems. If anything, that would've made things worse. Lyla ran her fingers through her golden blonde hair, taking a deep breath. _It's all in your head, Lie. You beat death when you saved Hunt. You're safe_. She kept thinking those words over and over yet she didn't believe them.

It wasn't long before the rest of Hunt's and Lyla's friends surrounded them. They all wanted answers. What was it like to cheat death? Why were they distant? In actuality, they were simple question. Lyla just didn't want anything to do with them. Especially now. That ominous feeling was creeping up on her again. Her light blue scanned the memorial and nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Nothing seemed dangerous. Lyla muttered a goodbye before quickly departing.

She couldn't stand to be at the memorial any longer. She kept picturing the look on Nick's, Lori's and Janet's faces as they died. It kept haunting her every time she closed her eyes. Lyla looked both ways before attempting to cross the street. The heel of her stiletto got stuck in a pothole and she fell to the ground. The blonde swore that the pothole wasn't around earlier. Her head whipped up when she heard the engine of a car. A hummer was speeding and swerving down the road, heading right at her. Lyla quickly tried to free herself, but she kept getting more stuck.

The tears started flowing as the car drew nearer. The buckle on her shoe had broken and she was unable to take it off. She was really stuck. This was the end for her. Death _was_ after her again. Lyla buried her head in her knees, preparing for the car to crush her bones. Instead, she felt someone grab her and yank her foot out. When she opened her eyes, she was on the sidewalk and Hunt was panting heavily next to her. She looked out into the middle of the road where her crush shoe lay, knowing that that should've been her. Lyla glanced up at Hunt and she could tell by the look in his eyes that he finally believed her. Death wasn't letting them go just yet. Lyla buried her face in Hunt's chest, sobbing as their friends joined them. Death's new list had already been set in motion and they didn't even know it.

* * *

**A/N:** Review. I'm thinking the death premonition will be the next chapter.


End file.
